Usa-Chan's First Love
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: Story is from Usa-chan's perspective; as the story is all about him... A new young lady walks into the Host Club and she is carrying her plush-toy... how will Usa-chan feel about it? :O lol you already know... click to read my very first Ouran fic! .


helluuu little darlings!

So, here is an Ouran oneshot, my very first non-Kuro fic so please... don't hate me. If I wrote the characters OOC, please tell me. I'm working towards writing non-Kuro stuff, so please tell me if its ok! :P

I... was going to say something... but like always... I forgot... :/

ENJOY!

ah yes, now I remember! There is, an Oc in this... if you'd call her that. So, please forgive me (yet again) if her name doesn't sound Japanese at all... and the company name I used, if it is a real company name or something else, then... Disclaimer! I don't own anything in this story! Characters belong to the author of Ouran HSHC, idea is mine, along with the oc... Company name is... hm... someones'. :P

* * *

"Come on Usa-chan! We'll be late!" Honey said to me, picking me up from my somewhat comfortable spot on his bed, and hopping onto his cousin Mori's shoulders. He carried us through the school, Honey calling out cheery 'good mornings' to everyone he knew, whilst Mori nodded silently. When we arrived at the Host Club, Mori pushed open the doors, to reveal a fairly large, well lit room with large windows all around. It had pillars here and there, and had been decorated with elegant couches and tea-tables everywhere.

The Host Club members themselves were busy treating the ladies; pouring them tea, offering sweets of any kind, and being a gentleman.

Tamaki was wooing a lady off her feet while her friends shrieked their heads off; the Hitachiin Twins were displaying their newest incest move; sitting on each others' laps and draping their arms around each other romantically. The girls seemed to die of happiness watching them, but me, I'll never know what gets them so excited… maybe it's because I'm a plush toy… whatever the reason, I'm not a fan of this "yowie" girls seem to die for.

Mori settled us down on Honey's favourite couch, and girls instantly crowded our table. They fawned over Honey, cooing at his cuteness and such; I'd heard enough of it to last me a lifetime.

Mori was taken to the side and confessed to, again. And, again, he'd turned her down without a word. He really did seem heartless at times, but maybe he just didn't know how to express himself… He joined us at our table and simply poured the ladies' some tea and offered them some cookies we'd made yesterday. Blushing and whispering soft sounds of exclamation, they accepted his offerings and giggled. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes at them.

Being a plush toy doesn't give me many advantages; I can't do what I want, I always have to do what Honey wants, which is usually quite amusing. I'm rarely neglected, I'm well taken care of, and I don't need to worry about Honey leaving me. So, lifes' pretty great. Except for the fact that I have to deal with all these screaming fangirls everyday…. *attempted eye roll*

Haruhi came by our table, carrying a small tray with tiny tea cups on it, apparently they were thinking of offering a new tea at the Host Club, and wanted to know the ladies' opinions before serving it.

"Morning, Honey-sempai. Morning Mori-sempai." He bowed in Mori's direction, and he nodded at her (being a plush and having an infinite amount of free time, of course I notice what goes on in this Club).

Honey jumped up on his seat and practically made Haruhi drop the tea tray as he hugged him. Somehow, he managed to balance the tray with one hand, and hug Honey back with the other.

"Morning, Haruhi! Is there any more cake for today? We kinda ran out…" Honey looked sheepishly over his shoulder at the empty cake-tray and turned to give Haruhi his well-practiced pouty face.

"Uh… uh… well…" I could see the sweat drops forming on his face…

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaassseee?" he begged, widening his eyes.

"Well…"

"Brush your teeth after." a deep voice said behind us. I could only turn my head a little, but I didn't need to do that to know that it was Mori talking. Even though I met Mori many years ago, I'm still surprised every time I hear him talk.

Honey looked at him and a huge smile appeared on his face. Jumping up and down on the couch, he bounced onto Mori and hugged him, wrapping his tiny legs around his waist.

"Thank you Takashi!" he squealed. He dipped his head backwards, and looked at Haruhi upside-down, "That'll be 3 cakes please!" he giggled.

"Two." Mori said, sitting down.

"Aw, okay, 2."

"Sure thing." I watched Haruhi leave and I spotted a new visitor. She looked young, probably a first year, and had large bangs covering half her face. She sat down at Tamaki's table, but she sat on the edge of the farthest end of the couch, almost as if she didn't really want to stay.

But that's not what had caught my glass eye, it was the plush toy she was holding. She had a warm, yellow exterior with the same small glass eyes as me, and I was quite sure she was from the same toy company as me… She had a small pink bow over her left ear, and the manufacturers had sewn girly-lashes above her eyes… she looked beautiful. If I could have, my mouth would have dropped open, and my eyes would have widened.

And if I had one, my heart would have sped up.

The new visitor got up, still clutching her beautiful plush, and came to sit down at our table… oh. My. God. She looked even prettier up close! Her 'pelt' looked so soft… and her hands and feet were just as round and squishy-looking as mine were! Oh, and her eyes… the sun reflected off them, giving her an almost angelic look.

"Hi! What's your name? I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" Honey asked the shy girl. She nodded and I saw her lips move, but no sound come out. "Pardon? I didn't hear that." Honey said, leaning over a bit.

"My name is Naoke Yushijura. I'm a first year."

"Oh, hi Naoke! I'm Honey, and this is Mori. Oh, and this is Usa-chan!" he giggled as he held me up for her to see. From this angle, I looked down at her plush toy… she seemed to have noticed me as well, 'cos she looked up! I tried my best to smile at her, and I could have sworn I saw her smile too! Oh, I was in love!

"Hey, you have a Rotoro plush too!" Honey exclaimed, pointing at her lap.

She nodded. "This is Asu… I've had her for a long time."

"Do you think Asu and Usa-chan might like each other?" Honey asked, his eyes brightening.

"That would be amusing." she said softly, blushing a bit.

"Here… let's put them together, and maybe tomorrow we'll find little Asu and Usa-chan's!" he joked, placing me beside Asu. Now it was my turn to blush… Honey might act child-like, and he may treat me like one as well, but I am not. I'm just as old as him, if not older. Not to mention, plush toy's can't move… so, reproducing by our own ways is impossible.

I glanced at Asu, and found her to be blushing too. She was still really pretty… I scooted closer to her until our paws were touching. She looked up at me with a soft, but surprised look on her face. I smiled as best I could and she smiled back. My heart soared.

Theoretically, of course.

* * *

Yeah... I hope you guys liked it.. please tell me how to improve! Not sure if I wrote it right...?

Like always, reviews make me HAPEEEE! so, review. NAO.

If I do write more Ouran onshots, I shall post on here and make it a oneshot-fic-thingy...

Yeah... um... if you guys have time, please check out my super-duper-quickie-small poll on my profile, it'll take 10 seconds of your time! That's all! So please... check-y out-y? :P


End file.
